Roommate (Episode List)
A list of episodes in Roommate. Season 1 Episode 1 Upload Date: February 26, 2014 While at boarding school, popular girl Penelope discovers (to her chagrin) that she has a roommate. They...don't get along. Episode 2 Upload Date: March 15, 2014 It's time for Prom, and Penelope has decided that her (ugh) roommate has to come. Time to play dress-up with an unwilling and unstylish Annabell. Episode 3 Upload Date: March 21, 2014 A blissful Prom Queen, Penelope returns to her room and her grumpy roommate, but for some reason when she accidentally sprays water on Annabell, she freaks out and flees into the bathroom, and Penelope follows. Episode 4 Upload Date: April 12, 2014 Penelope has a quiet freakout about what she saw in the bathroom, at the same time as Annabell has a freakout about being seen. Episode 5 Upload Date: April 22, 2014 While out for a walk to try and clear her head, Penelope spies a stranger in black skulking around. When she calls out, it flees, and she chases it. Big mistake. Episode 6 Upload Date: April 27, 2014 Penelope wakes up to a rather...tense Annabell, and accuses her of being the stranger in black. Episode 7 Upload Date: May 2, 2014 Penny is irritable and on edge, snapping at Annabell if she so much as breathes in her direction. Episode 8 Upload Date: May 12, 2014 A frustrated Annabell finally learns about the flower and runs off, to Penelope's confusion. The stranger in black is waiting for Annabell. Episode 9 Upload Date: June 6, 2014 Two days after the beginning of the school year, a battered Annabell stumbles back into her and Penelope's room. Penelope goes out to get her water, and runs into an identical-looking girl who somehow already knows her name. Season 2 Episode 1 Upload Date: June 13, 2014 Annabell gets her drink, but once she comes to her senses she realizes it isn't Penelope in the room with her. Friday the 13th Special Upload Date: June 14, 2014 Episode 2 Upload Date: June 24, 2014 Penelope finds Annabell, who's still less than happy about her running off, but they go back to their room, and Annabell finally tells her story. Episode 3 Upload Date: June 25, 2014 The girls arrive at Penelope's house and settle in, more or less. Episode 4 Upload Date: June 29, 2014 Luna explains some of what's going onto Nathalie, who manages to escape, along with help from an unexpected source. Episode 5 Upload Date: July 2, 2014 A thunderstorm is disturbing Annabell's sleep, and she and Penelope ensure that nobody is going to get any rest tonight. Episode 6 Upload Date: July 11, 2014 Nathalie finally reaches Annabell and recounts her fight with Luna, and Annabell has a...minor meltdown. Episode 7 Upload Date: July 12, 2014 Penelope comes home from a shopping trip and wakes up Annabell, who can't remember anything after letting Nathalie in. Episode 8 Upload Date: July 28, 2014 Penelope and Luna meet again, and both try to get through to each other. Episode 9 Upload Date: August 12, 2014 Annabell goes for a swim. Episode 10 Upload Date: August 30, 2014 While Annabell's on vacation, Luna comes over to visit Nathalie and have a little chat. Season 3 Episode 1 Upload Date: September 2, 2014 Annabell finally returns from vacation, and she and Penelope settle in for a new school year. Episode 2 Part 1 Upload Date: September 8, 2014 School is underway and Penelope introduces Annabell to makeup. Part 2 Upload Date: September 10, 2014 School finally ends and the girls return to their dorm. Episode 3 Upload Date: September 15, 2014 Luna finally catches up with the mermaid who helped Nathalie escape. Episode 4 Part 1 Upload Date: December 7, 2014 After a long night of decorating the school for Christmas, Annabell finds something weird in an open locker. Part 2 Upload Date: January 4, 2015 It's Christmas morning. Episode 5 Upload Date: January 8, 2015 Penelope does a little research on the moonstone she found in the rosebush, and has a weird encounter with a white-haired stranger. Episode 6 Upload Date: January 9, 2015 The white-haired creature follows Penelope into her room, and it's up to Annabell to solve it. Episode 7 Upload Date: January 24, 2015 Penelope picks out a new room, and finds something strange in one of them. Episode 8 Upload Date: April 18, 2015 Penelope shows Annabell the closet, and she explains what she thinks Penelope saw. Category:Roommate Category:Untitled Episodes Category:Episode List Category:Shows that need episode summaries